wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquafrog
"Aquafrog", sometimes styled as "Aqua Frog", is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on ☀February 15, 2013. Overall, it is the 54th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers and Aviva jump into a pond containing bullfrogs to find out more about them and to help Aviva design a Frog Creature Power Suit. Zach Varmitech, however, is desperate to clean his plane, and has been dumping the cleaning waste into a stream that leads to the pond, which could harm young frogs, developing tadpoles, and other animals that live in the pond. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers finding bullfrogs in a pond. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers and Aviva jump into a pond to help Aviva gather information about bullfrogs so she can make a Bullfrog Creature Power Suit. Not far away, four Wild Kratts kids are racing paper boats in the pond, when Zach Varmitech's plane flies above them. Inside, Zach is forcing his Zachbots to clean his plane, when the canister holding the waste bursts. Zach then demands that his Zachbots continue cleaning up the waste and to remove it from his plane. Aviva returns to the Tortuga to make the Creature Power Suit. The Kratt brothers then find a large bullfrog, which Martin names Tuba. When Martin mentions the frog's life cycle, Aviva, realizing she forgot to consider it in her Creature Power Suit design, returns to the pond and panics, saying "this might be my most difficult Creature Power Suit programming yet!" The Kratt brothers kindly reassure her that she "can totally do this". They miniaturize and jump into the pond, where they find a collection of frog eggs near some aquatic vegetation. The frog eggs hatch, revealing tadpoles. After the Kratt brothers show Aviva the various stages, she returns to normal size and heads back to the Tortuga to continue her work on the Power Suit. After Zach has finished filling several barrels with cleaning waste and dumping them into the stream, the Wild Kratts kids see the waste traveling downstream to the pond. They find the Kratt brothers, who return to normal size. They explain the predicament, and the Kratt brothers immediately start investigating. Aviva brings the completed Frog Discs to the Kratt brothers and they activate their Creature Power Suits. Martin successfully transforms into the adult stage, but Chris transforms into a tadpole. Chris successfully transforms into the adult stage after letting passerby frogs kick him as he swims by them. Meanwhile, Aviva, Koki, and the Wild Kratts kids finish setting up and turning on a filter to filter out the waste. Aviva then heads to the source of the waste (Zach's jet) and throws down the Miniaturizer. The Kratt brothers return to normal size and clog the pipe releasing the waste. Eventually, the canister holding the waste explodes. Afterwards, Aviva develops a chemical and inserts it into a port in the filter, causing the waste in the stream to dissolve. Zach then orders his Zachbots to land his plane directly into the pond, but is freaked out when a frog, who stepped on the Miniaturizer, expands to the size of his plane. Zach strikes a deal with the Wild Kratts and retreats. At the end, Chris returns the enlarged frog to normal size and the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers and some kids catch frogs in the pond with nets. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Gavin *Ronan *Jenny *Katie Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[American Bullfrog|'American Bullfrog']]: Tuba * Largemouth Bass * Spiny Softshell Turtle * North American Beaver * Redbreast Sunfish * Mosquito Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Lowland Leopard Frog * Agile frog * Dragonfly * Minnow * Raccoon * North American river otter * Hognose snake * Smallmouth bass * Harris's hawk Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes